KHR Characters x Readers
by Akari Emiko
Summary: A series of reader-insert oneshots with the boys of KHR (; Rated T for language. Requests: Open. Slightly OOC (:
1. Skylark: TYL Hibari x Reader

**Thoughts**=_italics_

**Talking**= "quotations"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Disclaimer*<em>**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Asdfghjkl. Kyo-chan will be the death of me unff. But anyways! This is my first x-reader, so cut a girl some slack? If you liked it, feel free to review, favourite, or follow! Any feedback would be appreciated (:

* * *

><p>"Oh god..." You grumbled, rolling your eyes at your smirking husband.<p>

"What? He loves them." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

You sighed, looking over at the little boy showing off his new tonfas at the other side of the room.

_He looks so much like his father... _

"Was this really necessary? He's only turned five today, Kyoya."

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and said smugly, "I got mine when I was four. It's a perfect birthday present, look at how much fun he's having."

You scoffed, watching the mini-skylark swipe at the air in front of the other children. An unlucky little brown-haired boy tripped over trying to get out of the way. From the looks of his gravity-defying hair and amber eyes-quite similar to a certain klutz you knew in high school-you could tell it was non other than Sawada's son.

"He's already picking on Sawada's kid... It scares me how much he's like you."

"Hn, you think it's adorable." He retorted, still watching his little look-a-like. "I'm gonna start training him on Monday."

Your eyes widened, "_Training_ him?!"

He chuckled, "He insisted. The herbivore wouldn't shut up until I said okay."

"Kyoya. You're going to turn our son into a monster."

"I can't go to Nanimori anymore so he might as well carry on my legacy. Training him would be perfect. Besides you're always telling me I should 'bond' with him more."

"Then what? You're gonna tell him to be a prefect at school?"

"He'll probably decide to do that himself."

You groaned just imagining your son growing up, threatening to "bite the weak herbivores to death" whilst "maintaining discipline".

"You couldn't have been a normal dad and bought him like a puppy or something?"

He snorted, "He loves Hibird too much, the puppy would just be jealous."

Sure enough, the fluffy yellow bird flew around your son, and tweeted happily. You couldn't help but smile a little seeing the huge resemblance between father and son.

But your smile was soon replaced with a frown as you watched a little boy dressed in cow-print run after Hibird. He jumped up trying to catch the bird, but accidentally bumped into your son.

_Shit. Lambo's nephew is probably gonna die today._

You saw Hibari's trademark smirk grace his features once again.

_He's enjoying this way too much. _

You watched as your son frowned at the poor boy. With cat-like reflexes he brought the tonfa down, striking his head.

"Gupyaaaaa!" The little boy exclaimed as he landed on his butt. He was crying loud as hell, but you exhaled in relief seeing as he wasn't that hurt.

_Good thing the huge afro saved him._

"Wao~." Hibari mused, impressed.

You sweat-dropped and muttered, "I need another girl in this house."

Hibari raised a brow, a mischievous grin on his face. "Ehhh?" He leaned in, pressing a kiss to your neck, and whispered, "You want to have another go at it?"

Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed bright red. "K-Kyoya..." You said, trying to push him away.

He leaned in closer, "You know he gets lonely sometimes. I'm always at work, and you're not always at home, so a little sister would be great."

You looked away, your cheeks getting redder by the second. You could just _feel _him smirking,

"It's been decided. We're having another kid." He announced, casually.

"E-Eh?! Kyoya-!"

"If you're not going to decide how many we're having, then I will. It's happening." He nodded his head in confirmation. "If you don't comply, the herbivore-" He pointed a look at his son- " and I will have to bite you to death."

You sighed knowing there was no convincing him otherwise once his mind was made up. He even had his little side-kick to back him up.

You laughed, "God, what did I get myself into? You two will be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Next x-reader: <strong>_Expect the Unexpected: A Gokudera x Reader one-shot. _

* * *

><p>Requests: Open!<p> 


	2. Expect the Unexpected: Gokudera x Reader

**Thoughts**= _italics_

**Talking**= "quotations"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Disclaimer*<em>**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh God, I love my grumpy Bakadera. There may be some slight OOC-ness, but that's only depending on your opinion. Just a novice writer, so cut me some slack? :P There's some _implied _stuff but it's not too bad. There's a little cussing but nothing too extreme. That's all you need to expect from here. (: Don't forget to follow, rate, favourite, and review, if you enjoyed it!

* * *

><p><em>Great.<em>

Your first day of training with your new tutor assigned by Reborn, and you were _LATE_.

The menacing baby was _not _going to be satisfied. You cursed under your breath, and made a turn to the right, finally getting to the training room. You rushed in and tripped over your feet, landing face-first in front of your new tutor.

_Oh God, [Name], could you __**be**__ any smoother?_

Your face flushed in embarrassment. No better way to say "hi" to your new tutor than by falling _face-first _right in front of him. This was pathetic. He was probably a really great fighter, and his first impression of you was _**not**_ a good one.

Slowly, you sat up. "Ehhh… Gomen… I'm not always like thi-"

"[Name]-san?!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Your eyes widened.

_No. No fucking way._

Your eyes snapped up to look at the one and only…

_Gokudera Hayato._

Silver locks of hair framed his face, and his sharp features were frowning down at you.

"_Tch._" He sneered. "Stupid woman. I'm supposed to be training you?" He scowled obviously displeased with Reborn's choice.

You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. Not wanting to look at him, you muttered, "Oi. I don't like this either, but just put up with it until our session is over… Then you can run back to your precious _juudaime_."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well if it was Reborn-san and the Tenth's decision, then I guess I'll have to make you somewhat decent at fighting. Just try to keep up, woman." He snapped.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine with fighting. I don't need your help, y'know." You scowled back, mirroring his expression. He only scoffed at you.

_Stupid Hayato. "Juudaime this, juudaime that." Such a waste. If you weren't so obsessed with Tsuna I might've been interested in you._

You frowned to yourself. _Why must all the good-looking ones be douchebags or gay? Tch. Your loss, Hayato. _

"Oi." He said, snapping you out of your train of thought.

You looked up at him and he stretched his hand out for you to take. You averted your eyes and tried not to look at him as you swatted his hand away and got up yourself.

He huffed and _tch_-ed before saying, "Before we begin, I want you to know… I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

You raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Listen, I feel a little bad about it since the Tenth considers you a friend, but if he needs me to make you a fighter, then I'll do just that. Don't take anything personally, alright woman?"

You rolled your eyes. "Just get on with it, I'm in a bad mood now, and I wouldn't mind taking it out on _you._" Your lips turned up into a sly smile as you imagined Tsuna's face when he see's his right hand man unconscious and beaten up by his student.

"Well, you asked for it." He said before suddenly lifting the hem of his shirt.

_What the fu-_

"Hayato!" You exclaimed. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

He grunted and took his shirt off. "Training you, stupid woman." He wrapped his shirt around his right upper arm, biting the end of it and tugging to tighten the knot.

"We'll start off with a simple exercise. Your goal is to get this-" He pointed to his right arm where the shirt was tied, "off me in under 10 minutes. Since it's our first session together I made it easier by tying it loosely. It should slip off easily if the opportunity arises. "

You blinked multiple times. You heard his words, but your brain couldn't comprehend anything because your eyes were locked on his perfectly sculpted body.

_Oh my God._

Hayato was _toned_, with a capital _T._

You shook your head suddenly. _Stop! The hell?… This isn't fair. _You thought bitterly.

You already _knew _Hayato was well built. You'd walk by the halls in school and find a good 80% the female population of Nanimori High fangirling over Gokudera and his "delinquent, bad-boy" attitude.

And of course, over his abs. Obviously they would, they were _girls_. One simply does not resist fangirling over a guy that can work-out. Hayato even had some gay fanboys out there too. You couldn't help but acknowledge that they were right. Gokudera was _hot. _As in, _3rd-degree-burn-hot._

_No, [Name]. _You scolded. _So what if he's hot? He won't be once you mess him up after the session is over._

Finally, after recollecting your thoughts, you looked at him, determined. "I'll get it off you in under 5." You said with a wink.

He smirked, "Hmph. Let's see what you've go-"

The first punch you threw glanced Hayato's chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, but, your second punch doubled him over and expelled some choked air from his stomach. You didn't stop there though. You shuffled a few steps back, and mercilessly sent a roundhouse kick to his face.

This was easier than you thought it'd be. _Sorry Hayato… _

He stumbled over, and fell to the floor.

"Damn… _I _should've been _your _tutor." You smirked.

You placed your legs on either side of his chest, pinning him down. Just as you were about to untie the knot on his right arm, you heard a low laugh.

"Not bad, woman." He cracked an eye open, his grey-ish green eyes twinkling with amusement.

Your mouth made a tiny "o" shape, but before you could say anything, you felt yourself being flipped over.

Before you could even comprehend what just happened, you found your positions switched. Hayato pinned your shoulders down with his strong arms, and he smirked.

He leaned down and his lips grazed your ear as he rasped, "Oi, [Name]… If you wanted to play dirty I would've been happy to comply…"

Your eyes widened, and you shuddered.

"H-Hayato…" You mentally cursed at yourself for looking so pathetic.

"Listen up, woman." Your cheeks flushed and you could just _feel _him smirking. _Bakadera…_

"Rule #1: Expect the unexpected."

He backed away from you but kept his legs on either side of you, making sure he didn't put all his weight on you so you wouldn't get hurt.

"You underestimated your opponent, [Name]. That's the biggest mistake you can make. Expect the best, but prepare for the worst. You never know what the enemy may have up their sleeve." He looked down at the tiny red box on his belt. "You're obviously not ready to fight me properly. I guess you'll have to spar with Uri until you can."

_Spar with the CAT?! Tch, Bakadera… Wait a sec. "Expect the unexpected"…_

Just as he was about to light his box, you grabbed his arm, an idea forming in your head.

_God, he is __**not **__going to let me live this down, but…_

"Wait! Hayato-kun!" You exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow and gave you a "what is it now, woman?" look.

"My ten minutes isn't up yet. I can still get that thing off you."

He scoffed. "You're persistent, I'll give you that, woman. But there's no way, you're going to get this off me. With your legs immobile, what can you possibly do?"

"This."

Since Gokudera was nice enough not to shift all his weight on you, you were able to sit somewhat upright.

_Oh God, here goes…_

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and you could see his eyes widen in surprise.

"[N-Name]-!" He exclaimed, before being cut off.

You firmly pressed your lips against his, and grasped his silky, silver locks.

As the Sun Guardian would've said, you were blushing to the extreme!

Hell, you hated to admit it, but you _liked _kissing him. He stayed immobile for a bit, just staring at you and your interlocked lips in shock. Hesitantly, he kissed you back. Obviously not pleased with being taken by surprise, he snaked his arms around your waist and kissed you harder trying to prove his dominance.

_Oh god, Hayato…_

He lightly tugged on your bottom lip, and pulled you closer.

_This is only for the shirt [Name]. For the shirt, for the shirt, for the shirt. _

Finally remembering why you kissed him in the first place, you slowly brought your hands out from his hair and slid them down his neck, resting them on his chest. Trying to be as discreet as possible you managed to reach his arms. Just as he said before your exercise started, his shirt slipped off his arm easily.

After realizing what you did, he stopped immediately.

_"Fuck." _He muttered under his breath.

You grinned, leaning back and waving his shirt in triumph. "Just as you said, Hayato-kun… Expect the unexpected."

He leaned back, his cheeks almost as red as yours were. His usual grumpy expression took over his face as he tried to regain his composure, and he huffed. "Congrats, I guess."

"Arigatou, Hayato-kun~" You teased, pleased with your victory.

"_Tch. _I _let _you win." He retorted.

You raised a brow. "So… You wanted me to kiss you?"

_Got you now, Bakadera. _

He quickly averted his gaze from you and rubbed the back of his neck, flustered. "N-No! As your tutor, I thought that your tactic to get the shirt was effective and let you win because it was our first session together."

"Alright, whatever you say." You couldn't help but smile."Ne, Hayato-kun…"

"What do you want now, woman?" He snapped.

You couldn't believe you were going to say this, but the words just came out of your mouth. "I guess it worked since you 'let me' win, but shouldn't we practice this more just in case?"

His cheeks went red. "E-Eh, [Name]! I'm supposed to tutor you, the Tenth will be disappointed if I don't fulfill my duties as his right-hand man!"

"_Tch. _Bakadera… This is _technically _tutoring, y'know. I need to improve on my strategic thinking..." _  
><em>

He bit his lip, and looked at his watch. He muttered quietly, "The session ends in half an hour… If you want to improve in our exercise we can pick up where we left off after…"

You grinned. "So, after the session is over, can we repeat the exercise in _your _room…. sensei?" You asked, cheekily. "And maybe instead of just a _shirt _I can try to take other things off you too?"

You unsuccessfully tried to stifle your laughter as you watched the silverettes eyes widen.

"_Tch._" He looked away again, and grumbled, his voice barely audible. "I suppose it'll benefit the both of us. Alright. But _only _after the session is over _and_ you report how great a tutor I was to the Tenth." His cheeks were scarlet and he made sure not to make any eye contact with you.

"Sure thing, sensei~…" You teased before lightly pecking a kiss to his cheek.

Before he could protest, you placed your finger on his lip and said, "That was just practice."

After _tch_-ing you again, the flustered silverette dusted himself off and got up. For the rest of the session he acted grumpier than usual, but you could see through his facade. He was actually pretty cute when flustered. You couldn't keep that stupid grin off your face as he taught you other techniques.

And ever since that day, you put extra effort into your "_training sessions_" with Hayato.

* * *

><p><strong>Next x reader chapter: <strong>_Marshmallow Fetish: A Byakuran x Reader one-shot. _

* * *

><p>Requests: Open!<p> 


	3. Marshmallow Fetish: Byakuran x Reader

**Thoughts**=_italics_

**Talking**= "quotations"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Disclaimer*<em>**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Fuck the whole "bad guy" thing, I love Byakuran to bits, he's adorable *melts*. I can't really find any Byakuran fics where he's not yandere, and I thought I'd write a fluffy one-shot where he wasn't a possessive freak and just his cute self. It may be slightly OOC, but that depends on your opinion. I'm still getting used to writing fics/x-readers in general, so cut me some slack, eheh :P Anyways, don't forget to follow, rate, favourite, and review, if you enjoyed it! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

* * *

><p><em>"Trust me, he's not someone you want to mess with.", <em>were the first words you'd heard as you were enlisted into the Millefiore family.

You were already fully aware of your boss's reputation in the Mafia world and just how powerful he really was.

You were fragile. Yeah, you could fight decently, but Byakuran could destroy you. Breaking you would be as easy as snapping a twig.

Yet… _He didn't. _

At first, you'd thought it was him being the manipulative person he was, but the more you were with him, the more genuine you thought he was.

Snuggling into his chest, you looked at his peaceful sleeping expression and smiled. Carelessly running your fingers through his white locks quite similar to the snow falling down outside, you wondered how people could call him 'dangerous'. He was quite similar to a rambunctious puppy, always wanting you to play games with him and cuddle when he was tired.

You noticed his eyebrows furrow in his sleep, and felt him shiver slightly. Realizing just how cold it was, you felt a shiver run down your spine as well. You took the covers on the bed, and hugged it closely to the two of you, trying to get him warm.

Upon seeing him relax, you quietly made your way out of bed and padded your way out of the room. You need something else to warm you up…

Heading to the kitchen, you spotted a huge bag of marshmallows. _Of course. _You shook your head and smiled thinking about your boyfriends' strange marshmallow fetish.

Like a light bulb flashing on in your head, you had the _perfect _idea. It was the middle of winter and you had a life-time supply of marshmallows, so why not make the most popular drink of the season?

Making your way to the pantry, you opened it to find the cocoa you were looking for. After a few minutes of mixing the cocoa into two mugs of milk and heating it up, you opened the bag of marshmallows and popped one into your mouth.

As if the mere scent of chocolate and marshmallows summoned him from his sleep, you felt two arms wrap around your waist. Giving a startled yelp, you felt a kiss being pressed to your neck.

"Oh my God, Byakuran, don't scare me like that." You exhaled.

"Gomen, [Name]-chan~" He said, his voice still cheery despite his grogginess.

A small smile lit up on your face. "Ohayo, Bya-chan" You grinned, taking a marshmallow from the bag, and feeding it to him.

"Ohayooo~" He said in a sing-songy voice.

You turned around handing him his mug of hot chocolate. "Ahh, [Name]-chan, you know me too well" He smiled before taking a sip.

"How is it?" You asked.

"Mmmmm, it's amazing…" He drawled. "But… I think there's something else in this kitchen that would taste even better…"

You raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Hmm? Did you want something other than hot chocolate?"

"I think I can have both…" He rasped, getting closer to you.

You felt your cheeks blush a light shade of pink, as his hands gently pushed you back against the counter.

"Ehhh… B-Byakuran…" You stuttered, as he gently took the mug out of your hands and set both of your mugs away on a nearby table.

He leaned in and his breath smelt of chocolate and marshmallows, almost as sweet as he was. His lips reached your neck and he grazed his lips across your skin until he reached your jaw. Although this has happened multiple times before, you couldn't help the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your fingers grasped his hair, as you pulled yourself up on your tip-toes to kiss him with ease. Your cheeks flushed as he deepened the kiss, and you felt him smile against your lips.

Eventually pulling away, he rested his forehead against yours. Your e/c eyes met his intense violet ones, and he pressed another light kiss to the tip of your nose.

"Although you do make the best hot chocolate, [Name]-chan, there's nothing compared to the taste of your lips." He grinned cheekily and took his mug again.

"I'll be back in our room…" He whispered before leaving you standing there, breathless, and red as a tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>Next x reader<strong>: Unspecified. You get to choose the next character!


	4. The Frog Prince: Fran x Reader

**Thoughts**=_italics_

**Talking**="quotations"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Disclaimer*<strong> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copy infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Requested by: Kirika Nakamura, Hime-Sama234, and FuyoShirotsuki! Hope I didn't disappoint (: Not quite used to writing Fran since I love him too much and I tend to make him a little OOC for my purposes (oops :P). I tried not to make him too OOC in this, but hopefully I did okay. The only things I could think of about Fran were frog-related things so I thought about The Princess and the Frog, ahah. I got lazy around the end, but cut me some slack, I'm working on a much bigger project (: If you liked it though, feel free to review, favourite, or follow! Any feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>Yawning, you struggled to keep your arms up as you watched "The Princess and the Frog" on your phone.<p>

It was another, quiet night at the Varia mansion, and you wanted to take advantage of the silence. Ever since you'd joined the Varia, you were put through constant training sessions so you wouldn't fail to catch up to the other members of the feared assassination squad. It was difficult to have any fun seeing as Bel was a royal pain-in-the-ass, Squalo was loud and annoying as hell, and Xanxus was strict and never gave you any breaks.

The only time you could ever relax was here and now_, _lying in bed with the one person you could tolerate in this crazy squad that was the closest thing you had to family. You stole a glance at the figure beside you, making sure he was sound asleep. His tousled, teal hair stuck out from underneath his frog hat (which, to your annoyance, Bel wouldn't allow him to take off even when he was asleep) and you smiled a little seeing his peaceful expression.

Slowly, you pried yourself away from his lanky arms wrapped around your waist, hoping not to wake him up. You tried to make as little noise as possible, knowing that Fran was a light-sleeper, and if he were to wake up, you wouldn't be able to finish the movie.

_Speaking of which... _

Your gaze slid over to your phone screen as you adjusted your headphones, and watched.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Naveen." <em>

_ "Warts and all?" _

_"Warts and all."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Awwwww...<em>" You found yourself cooing as you watched the movie on your phone.

_Oh shit. _

You mentally slapped yourself for speaking aloud. _Agh, he's not going to let me finish..._

As expected, a familiar flat voice droned, "[Name]~? Go to sleep already."

You paused the movie and looked up at him with a sheepish smile, "Gomen, Fran. Think you can let me finish this?" You asked, already knowing his answer.

_Worth a try..._

He just stared at you with his drowsy, turquoise eyes, "No. I'm tired and you're distracting." He muttered, in his usual monotonous voice. "I might as well tell the stupid long-haired captain on you."

You pouted at him, "Oh c'mon. Let me finish it, pleeease?" You begged, "I'll love you forever...?"

He just huffed and closed his eyes, "You already do, [Name], you already said so." He stated matter-of-factly.

You frowned at him and gave a disgruntled snort. "I'm not going to sleep until I'm satisfied and Princess Tiana lifts the curse and marries Naveen."

He cracked an eye open, "You're impossible." He swiftly snatched your phone away from you and placed it on the bedside table next to him.

"Fran!" You exclaimed once your headphones slid out of your ears. You reached over and tried to get it back, but his hand shot out from underneath the covers.

You huffed in annoyance and glowered at him, "I'm telling you, I'm not going to sleep until I'm satisfied." You yanked your arm away from him and slumped down beside him, grouchily.

"Then you'll just have to find your satisfaction elsewhere." He said, stoically. He rolled over in bed, trying to get back to sleep. "You already know how the story ends anyway, Name~. Just go to sleep already." He muttered, snuggling into the pillows.

You crossed your arms over your chest, "You know you could learn from Naveen. You _are _a frog anyways." You murmured under your breath.

He paused before turning back around to face you. "It's not my fault Bel-senpai makes me wear this." He stated, referring to the huge frog hat atop his head. He frowned slightly as he watched you and you couldn't help but laugh.

_Damn, it's impossible to stay mad at you. _You thought, as you looked at how ridiculous he was in his hat.

"You're still a frog." You said, giggling. "But then again... You're _my _frog." You leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He just stared back at you blankly and blinked a few times. When you pulled away, you found a light shade of pink across his cheeks.

He just continued to awkwardly stare at you as you wrapped your arms around his middle and rested your head on his chest.

Although Fran was no prince-charming, he was all you ever needed. You smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist again. His breathing slowed as he fell asleep and you snuggled into his chest, a satisfied grin on your lips. He didn't need any curse lifted, since you loved him all the same... Awkwardness and all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next x reader: <strong>Unspecified. You get to choose the next character!


	5. Finally: Bel x Reader

**Thoughts**=_italics_

**Talking**="quotations"

**Reader POV & Insert**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Disclaimer*<strong> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copy infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Done by request! Agh, I loved doing this one, ushishi :P Bel, you sexy, sadistic beast. I was originally gonna post two chapters tonight, but I hope you're fine with just one, hahah! I'll try to update tomorrow though (; Anyways, feel free to follow, favourite, and review if you liked it! Any feedback or comments would be appreciated, but cut me some slack, hahah, still just a novice writer :P Alright, here goes!

* * *

><p>"-And well, I saw this purse at the mall that I thought would look fabulous on you, but of course <em>someone <em>had to grab it before me! And lemme tell you..." Lussuria mumbled, running off on a tangent.

You smiled, listening to what he had to say and threw in a few nods and _uh-huh_'s as he recalled his mall experience. You continued walking circles around the corridors of the Varia mansion with your best friend. Not meaning to, you stole a few glances at a certain training room with every round you two took...

You subconsciously slowed your pace a little as you came across the room again, and managed to sneak another peek inside, staring at a specific royal prat as he practiced his knife-throwing. Somewhat fixated by the way he grinned every time he successfully hit the target, you didn't realize that you stopped at the door to the room he was training in. You watched the sadistic blonde in fascination, studying the way his shirt clung to his body with sweat, complimenting his lean, athletic build...

"-Then she started to run away once she realized she was no match for..." Lussuria paused once he saw you weren't paying attention and looked over your shoulder to see Bel training.

You heard bubbling laughter and turned around to look at him, "What?" You asked, slightly annoyed at the distraction.

"Ohoho, honey! You're not being very subtle about this _at all!_" He exclaimed, giggling.

You frowned, "'The hell do you mean?"

He laughed, "Most people would try to be less obvious when they're checking someone out!"

"O-Oi!" You stuttered. "I am _not _checking Bel out!" You exclaimed, indignantly.

_Ah shit, I was totally checking him out..._

Your cheeks flushed a little, which made him laugh even more boisterously.

"Just admit it. You have been crushing on that boy for months!"

"Have not! He's narcissistic and snotty. I just think he's good with a knife and I'm taking some pointers." You said in an attempt to defend yourself.

Lussuria raised a brow, "Really? Hmm, let's see..." He said, raising his fist. "Watching him while he trains." He lifted his index finger, "Sexual tension at dinner..." He lifted another finger, "Walking by his room more often..." He continued counting off. "I'm pretty sure that means you've been crushing on hi-"

"Lussuria!" You cut him off, embarrassed. "I'm simply observing his hand-eye coordination when he trains. There is absolutely no _sexual tension_-" You air-quoted the last two words, "_-_at dinner. And my room is only a few doors down from his, so of course I have to walk by his room! You're taking this out of hands, really. _Me _liking a guy like _him?! _No. Nuh-uh. Never." You stated, shaking your head.

"Oh, really? Then explain why you're always as red as a tomato whenever he's around."

Your cheeks flushed even more, to your displeasure. "_Tch_. You're just colour-blind!... I do _not_ like Bel_."_

He laughed, "You can't deny that you at least find him attractive, hmm~?"

You looked away and crossed your arms over your chest, "_Tch_. Okay, yeah... But so what if he's attractive?! He's not my type and I'm not interested." You mumbled, barely audible.

Lussuria chortled, "Your denial is so cute, [Name]-cha-"

"Oi!" A familiar voice piped up.

Your eyes widened as you turned around to find a frowning Bel peeking his head out the door. "Fuck off, peasant. You're disrupting my training." He muttered, glowering at Lussuria, and half-heartedly raising his knife.

Lussuria just laughed, "My, my, someone's cranky! You shouldn't frown so much, Bel, it pre-matures wrinkles, y'know!"

He scoffed, "I can frown as much as I want to, I'm a _prince_."

You sighed a little at his usual haughty behavior. It seemed he finally took notice that you were there too and he looked away from Lussuria, a smirk gracing his regal features, "Ushishishi~. I didn't expect my princess to be here..." He drawled, closing the door behind him and twirling his knife around his finger.

You felt the heat rise up to your cheeks at the words "my princess". You averted your gaze from him and turned your head, "Well she won't be here for much longer. We were just about to go away..." You muttered.

"Yep!" Lussuria piped up, "Right after [Name]-chan had the chance to try to get a good look at your abs that she secretly ado-"

You ran over and covered your idiot-friend's mouth. "I _never _said anything like that!" You exclaimed, frustration lacing your voice.

_God, Lussuria, can you not?!_

"Oh, but your eyes say it alllll~." Lussuria teased, his voice muffled by your hand.

Bel cackled and grinned at you smugly, "Ushishi~? Really now? I suppose a prince should do what's best for his people, hmm~? If you wanted to see them that bad, all you had to do was ask, [Name]-chan~." He set his knife aside and lifted the hem of his shirt. You watched, wide-eyed, but only got to see his crescent-shaped birthmark before you abruptly ran over and stopped him.

You grabbed his hands and held them down. Ignoring Lussuria's giggles, you exclaimed, _"What do you think you're doing?!" _

Bel just flashed you a mischievous smile, "Ushishishi~. I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Ugh!" You grunted, getting annoyed, "You're such a prick. Quit thinking so highly of yourself..." You muttered, scowling at him.

He chuckled, "I have a right to. Royalty must have confidence. I'm just mirroring your thoughts on me, that's all, Name-chan~" He drawled.

He cleared his throat and mimicked a girly voice, "Oh my god, Bel-sempai! I can't deny that he's _sooo _attractive! And he's so cool with his knives!" He cackled upon seeing your shocked expression, "Ushishishi~. Think I didn't hear both of you talking before?" He asked, getting one hand out of your grasp.

_Oh my god, this can't be happening..._

You took in a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. "I didn't say _any _of that. You and Lussuria are just over-reacting."

"Really, [Name]-chan~?" He brought his hand up, and tenderly ran his fingers through your hair. You gasped, and looked at him, surprised.

"Just admit that you _like _this, [Name]-chan..." He rasped, a smug smirk on his face. Taking advantage of your shock, he freed his other hand and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"B-Bel!" You stuttered, blinking at him.

"Ushishishi, just admit it. Then the _real fun _can begin..." He whispered huskily. Lussuria just squealed and tried to wipe his nosebleed behind you two.

You scoffed, shoving him into the door and pinning him there, "_Shut up_. I'm never going to admit to liking you when I obviously _don't._" You lied.

"Hmm~? I love it when you get so feisty, [Name]-chan~. I know you'll come to your senses eventually... I just wish you'd hurry up, since royalty shouldn't be kept waiting."

You glowered at him. Not processing your words, you just spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Huh. Well then why don't you fucking _make _me?"

"So. much. tension." Lussuria hyperventilated, watching you two.

Bel just ignored him and his lips quirked up in amusement, "_Make you? _Thought you'd never ask..."

Before you could comprehend what was happening, Bel grabbed you and flipped your positions. This time, _he _was the one pinning you against the door.

"O-Oi! Bel, what the-!" Before you could protest, he roughly pushed you against the door and pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened as he firmly kept you in place.

_Holy shit... _

Slowly, you melted into his touch, and hesitantly kissed back. You felt his lips smile triumphantly as he deepened the kiss and his arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your hands wandered to his blonde tresses. His lips became more forceful as you ran your fingers through his hair. As much as you hated to admit it, you _did_ like him.

"_FINALLY!_" Lussuria squealed.

Bel smirked against your lips and slowly pulled away at the sound of his voice. "Ushishishi~. That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

You huffed, annoyed that he pulled away. "I was caught off guard." You muttered, a small smile playing on your lips.

"You _wanted_ me to do that and you _liked _it." He said, flirtatiously.

"Hmph. I _tolerated_ it." You retorted, not able to keep the smile off your face.

"You kissed back." He tilted his head, amused at your behavior.

"I'll admit that you're not that bad."

Bel cackled, "It's about time, [Name]-chan~."

"My, my!" Lussuria exclaimed. You turned around to find your friend on the floor, wiping his nosebleed and fanning himself.

In the blink of an eye, you felt a knife whiz past you and watched as it dug into the spot next to Lussuria's head. "Shut up, peasant." Bel ordered. He looked down at you and smirked, "He needs to go if we're gonna continue."

You laughed. Before you could even ask Lussuria to leave, he had already gotten up and began to jog away, "Don't get too loud in there!" He called back.

"Lussuria!" You scolded at his perverted comment. Bel just looked back at you, and licked his lips, "We've got to make up for some lost time, princess~."

* * *

><p><strong>Next x reader: <strong>Due to so many requests... Tsu-kun is up next! :D And of course, how can I _not _do the Boss? :P Feel free to continue leaving requests for more chapters!


End file.
